The fan in the bookshop US version
by Tchitchou
Summary: What happens when Temperance Brennan meets her biggest fan ? My 2nd translation. Definitively M. Hope you like it.


_**Hi everybody. This is my 2nd translation of my french fics. **_

_**I have to thank 2 peoples : suchagoodgirl, because this idea came to me during a conversation with her. She stimulates my imagination. Thanks.**_

_**And a HUGE thanks to Samvalasam. More than a BR, she helped me with the translation. English is a beautiful language, but so far away from French ! Thanks again Sam.**_

**_Well, hope you, readers, will enjoy that. Characters' thoughts_**_** are in italic.  
**_

_**I don't own anything, except the idea.**_

_**Tchitchou**_

oOoOo

She was bored to death.

- Next please.

It had been about two hours since she hid behind a smile of facade.

- In what name?

She began to have pains in her butt. The chair was a real torture !

- Thank you. It's kind.

One more smile and her zygomatics were going to release.

- I'm not sure. I haven't even begun to write it.

_The date of my next novel ? As if I wrote in series ! People understand nothing about the creative process and even less about the logistics of generating an elaborate thriller storyline. They are only reading, absorbing the words without appreciating really the value and the originality of the authors work._

- Is everything is okay ? Do you need anything ? Another coffee ?

_Arghhh not him…_

If her new publisher put asked her again this question, she will kick his ass. For sure.

With his honeyed sight, she almost began to miss Helen's authoritarianism. It was a colleague who had advised her to hire Ethan. He had convinced her to make this dedication session in the largest bookshop of the city center.

Ethan had told her, « In spite of your previous successes and your popularity, the book is not going to be sold by itself » to which she had given in and completely regretted her decision.

- I'm going to the reception if you need me.

Another thing she actually knew. He had repeated to her at least five times the two last hours.

This public reading joined the lineage of her monotonous week spent between identifications in limbo and wretched paper in her office. No "fresh" case required her help. She had only seen Booth for two quick lunches.

- Ah shhh my pen…

The pen she had been using had escaped her from hands at the moment when her spirit had evoked her partner. But no doubt to draw hasty conclusions : her clumsiness had nothing to do with a certain effect that the special agent of FBI would have on her. At least that is the argument that she was ready to defend tooth and nails in front of the Supreme Court if she needed… The judges would certainly condemn her for life for a shameless lie.

Beth, the overweight woman to whom she had refrained from speaking about an healthy diet signing her book, left the table as she bent to collect her pen. As she did so, she noticed that the ground was not level because it rolled towards the feet of the fan following in the line. On all fours under the table, she saw him bending to get back the pen. The size of his hands struck her, metaphorically. The tray of the table struck her literally, when she wanted to get up.

- Aouch ! she cried out as she got up and back into her chair.

- It's that you are looking for ?

This voice, this player tone who defied her… _Oh no … But what is he doing here? Didn't he have anything better to do on Saturday evening ?_

- What are you doing here ? She asks him, rubbing the back of her head.

_How did not I see him before ? Beth was more than big but… How did he hide in the crowd ? It must have been his sniper training for sure !_

- I came to get the autograph of my favorite author. I brought my copy.

Indeed, he took out it back his back, this derisive smile on his lips.

_How could a smile be so irritating and so exciting in the same time ?_ That was what she wondered when he handed her his book.

- I would've been able to sign it for you at the lab or at the Hoover…

- No, no way, no special treatment. I'm only a fan this evening, Doctor Brennan.

He wanted to play that game. Okay, no problem. She liked playing. And she just found how to put a little of action in this boring week.

- Who would you like me to sign this for ? she asked, sizing him up.

- To Seeley, my biggest admirer, he answered with a self-assurance she knew too much.

He tried to read what she wrote but she was too fast for him and, closed the book abruptly. He was almost surprised with the brevity of their exchange and was not able to hide his disappointment.

- Delighted to meet you, Mister returned him his book accompanied with a smile in corner of her mouth.

- But I…

- Next ! she called out, interrupting his protests.

Disappointment, surprise, incomprehension and a zest of anger. That was the cocktail of feelings inside the Special Agent. Seeing that the anthropologist did not pay him any more attention, he moved up the line of the fans, making his way towards the exit.

_If I had known that I would have gotten such a reception, I would have gone to the game…_

He stopped in the hall.

Automatically, he had opened the book to read her dedication. And right now, he was smiling.

_RDV in 5 minutes in the last set of shelves._

It was so far from the woman with whom he worked, of his friend, his Bones which he was with every single day.

On the other hand, it was completely the style of the forensic anthropologist and the best-selling author that he had just met.

He hesitated for a second. After all she had made an appointment with him maybe to discuss things, to take a break… He wasn't about to stand her up ! But something in their recent exchange said to him that this wasn't the kind of traditional break that she wished. And he found that terribly exciting. He had to figure it out.

So he went to the back shelves pretending to look for a book.

Cooking, gardening, geography, cinema. Last set of selves : antique civilizations.

Fate is what that was.

For him as for her, the minutes seemed to pass in atrocious slowness. Him, trying to pay attention on the books around him, her, to the fans who faced her.

- Ethan ! I am going to take a break, to freshen myself up a little, she called to her publisher.

- Sure, no problem. I should manage to get your fans to wait 10 minutes.

10 minutes ? That left a reduced window for what she had in mind.

She moved up the central path trying to appear for the most part relaxed. These fans were parked in front of the immense store, the rest being deserted.

She thought he was reading so as to not look suspicious while waiting for her, where in fact he was reading to keep contain his excitement at the impending rendezvous.

He raised his head when he recognized her step.

- I never could manage to tell the difference between the Aztecs and the Mayas…

- I could teach it to you, among other things, she says approaching him. Putting her hands on his, she slowly closed the book and placed it back on the shelf.

- And what have I done to receive the honor of this meeting, Doctor Brennan ?

- I thought that my biggest fan deserved a _detailed _interview.

The way she had pronounced the word _detailed_ left no doubt about her intentions. They were not here for a private lesson on the Spanish colonization of South America, but for quite a different _detailed _interview.

He had to make a decision, as quickly as possible. Stop this game there or continue it without knowing where they will be in 5 minutes.

Even before his brain asked the question, his pants had decided for him. He had to stay. He could not compose himself otherwise.

- And what did you have planned for this detailed interview ? he asked innocently.

She approached him again, almost touching when passing behind, mentally undressing him, and wanting to see more of his toned body, her eyes bored into him, wishing she could see through his clothes.

- I always wanted to ask some questions to my readers. You don't mind, do you ?

Did some questions disturb him ? No, not in the least. Just as her hand on his fly did not disturb him either.

- What is your favorite scene in my last book, Mr Seeley ?

She looked up at him when she called him "Mister". It was almost more exciting than the caresses which she was administering him through his jeans. She led the game, as usual.

- I particularly like the killer's arrest, at night in the park. It's very visual, he hissed.

What was also very visual was the pleasure which she was taking in this _particular _interview as her tongue rehearsed along her lips.

- What do you think of Kathy ? she asked as she lowered the fly of his jeans.

- I think that sometimes…

He paused as his body stiffened when he felt her hand on his sex.

Knowing their counted time but not wanting to go too fast, he seized her wrist and stopped her sweet torture.

- I think that sometimes she should release the counterbalance and let her partner do his work. I don't know how else this man can support her.

He had said it to her looking in her eyes, challenging her. Holding her by the wrists, he wedged her between him and the set of shelves. Immediately, seeing herself deprived of the control in the situation, her breath accelerated. She liked that he wanted to lead the dance.

He kissed her right ear, sucking the lobe then came down in her neck. She closed her eyes to completely feel the effect of his caresses.

- Speaking about Andy, he started again, I have a question.

He started now on her collarbone, his tongue lost on her fair skin.

- Rumours claim that you are inspired by your own FBI partner for his character. Is that true ?

He released her hands from his embrace to undo her wrap-over top. She fussed around to traverse them in his short hair to guide him up to her breast.

- Andy completely come… of my imagination, she replied with a gasping breath.

Put out of context, their conversation was pretty ordinary. But their words turned the _thing _more exciting, as they were both speaking jaggedly due to arousal.

- Besides, I have never slept with… my partner, but I'm sure that… he has... potential.

_Potential ? _She wanted proof of his potential, she was going to have it. He began with her right nipple, now freed from her bra but prisoner of his mouth. She let a groan escape.

- I believe that it would probably be good to apply the rule of the silence used in libraries, he said, but kept his head always in her blouse.

- Good idea, she managed to mumble while he nibbled her nipple only to return hard by the pleasure.

Wanting to stick him to her a little more, she hooked up one of her legs on his waist. So stuck together, she noticed that she wasn't the only one who was taking pleasure and she slid her hand in his pants. Wanting to facilitate her access, he unfastened his belt and lowered his jeans to his knees. They were to remain minimally dressed if they had to quickly button up case of obvious reasons.

She began to continue what she had begun earlier, the affectionate from top to bottom, producing demands in an instant.

He wasn't going relax and turned his attention towards her left breast. No jealousy.

When a second groan escaped from the lips of his partner, he knew that it was necessary to accelerate the pace. He put a hand under her skirt and went back up along her thighs, trying to remove her panties. But for lack of cotton, of silk or lace, he found only her sweet and terribly wet skin.

_No panties ?! This woman will always surprise me_.

As for her, fervently unbuttoning his shirt to have access to his chest, she congratulated herself for her idea. Apparently, the fact that she had removed her panties before disappointed him in no way. On the contrary.

Not dissatisfied with his discovery, he brushed her sex before sliding a finger in her. Oh yes, she was taking as much pleasure as him to play this little game. Moreover, she knew how to make for it with her tongue.

Indeed, still masturbating him, she had gone back up of his shoulder to his ear, licking him sensually, her tongue leaving ardent burns.

_This man didn't need a book to learn to take charge of a clitoris,_ she thought happily. Definitively, he knew how to give some pleasure.

- Dr Brennan will not be much longer, I apologise for the delay.

The voice of her publisher far away had almost broken the charm, calling them back and where they were and what the time was counted.

Without a word, but with regrets, he loosened his hand of her warm sex for a place a little higher; her buttocks. Caressing them, he appreciated the curve and lifted her slightly to position better. She lowered his boxers to release him.

Far away, on the other side of the store, the rumour swelled. The protests of some impatient persons arrived at their ears. But everything evaporated when he penetrated her. During a moment, they were alone, lost in a dimension only knowing by them.

Then he began to move in her with an ease which surprised him. During the third jolts, the shelf on which she was leaning moved slightly. They stopped any movement for a few seconds, for fear of having drawn attention and alerting somebody.

He carried her weight and transported her on the other side of the passageway, sticking her on the opposite set of shelves which rested on the wall. More careful that way.

Putting her down on a shelf, he began to move again in her, going farther, more harder every time.

She hung on to books and brought down one. To avoid repeating the incident, she returned her hands on his shoulders and his chest. Under the excitement of a stronger assault, she curved and her head struck books stored behind her. But it didn't diminish her pleasure.

His hands were on her fine hips, generating her rhythm from his. Her hands were now on his buttocks. Feeling her hour coming, she wanted him ready also and slid her hand between their welded bodies. She began caressing his balls and he grumbled in her ear.

If somebody had surprised them at this precise moment, they would not have been able to stop. They were too close to the ecstasy which didn't delay in taking them.

It wasn't as a wave of pleasure but rather as a persistent flash of lighting, striking them quite hard almost simultaneously. But contrary to the meteorological phenomenon, this flash of lighting of intense pleasure continued for some moments.

She bit her lips not to shout, he buried his head in her neck to hold his groan.

They were red, trembling, sweaty and ruffled. And they were smiling silly, half bare, him always in her, on the shelf about antique civilizations in the biggest bookshop of DC.

- I should go back, she said after few minutes, still breathless.

- Yeah, he agreed. Your other admirers are waiting for you.

They smiled at each other again.

They had not stepped out of their roles. She was always the best-sellers author and him, her biggest fan.

They redressed silently, dashing some glances, without knowing really what all this was.

Him like her, they knew that their experience remained unique and without consequence. Booth and Bones would see each other on Monday in the lab or on the field. This evening, nothing happened between them.

Putting her hair in order, she says to him roguishly :

- I hope to see you for my next dedication.

- You can count on me, he answered, buttoning his shirt. I will be there.

- And don't forget your book on the shelf, she reminded him, pointing to the book.

- Not possible, it's dedicated, he says with his teasing smile.

She turned to have one last glance at him at the back of the store. Pushing him from her mind, and wishing for the evening to return back to normal, she knew that the last hour of book signing would drag on.

She found Ethan looking totally nervous at her table.

- Where have you been ? You said 10 minutes and you took more than half an hour !

Half an hour ? The moment seemed to go so fast ! Way too short for her. She would have gladly prolonged this _break _of an hour or two.

- I was looking for a rare volume at the back of the store.

- And you found it at least ?

- I guess so.

She herself was not able to refrain from smiling by thinking of the _rare copy _she found and what they had just done.

He waited a few minutes before going back up the outside path towards the exit, his book in hand. Returning to the main door, he turned around last time to look at her. Their glances crossed one last time.

It was impossible to forget what had just happened between them. The place, the context, the sex, nothing had been ordinary. But they were not an ordinary duet. Far from that.

They didn't even kiss.

Thinking about that, he stopped on the pavement in his walking towards his car. Last Christmas, the mint of her gum had supplanted any nuance of her mouth. He would love to know the pure flavour of her lips, to analyze the various flavours and the sensations.

Without any doubt, to kiss Temperance Brennan was on Seeley Booth's plan for the next session of dedications.

*

*

*

**_Hope you enjoy it. Please R&R._**


End file.
